OK K.O.! Jasper and Me/Trailer transcripts
This is the transcript of the trailer of OK K.O.! Jasper and Me Trailer/Teaser * Narrator: In the land of the so-called heroes wanting to become the greatest ones and fight for Glory... There is an eager boy looking for friends to fight, and that is.... [K.O. shows up doing an uppercut and says his name with the narrator] K.O.! * K.O.: I'm still standing to look for more heroes! * Narrator: Join K.O. and his friends on an adventure with Steven Universe and all other Cartoon Network characters as they reunited in the CN City! * K.O.: Hey guys, nice meeting you here! [hugs the crew] * Narrator: And introducing the new hero... * Maia: [Mega Celestial Maia shows up] Hello! My name's Mega Celestial Maia, and I'm the sorceress from Utropollis! * K.O.: Nice to meet you! [shake hands with Maia] * Narrator: CN City, the most beautiful city in the universe, everything was calm and peaceful, all the citizens of the CN City lived peacefully, everything was perfect, until one day... * [a huge hand punched through the wall of the restaurant and coming through the walls was a large gem named Jasper who roars angrily in Tyrannosaurus Rex's voice in front of everyone, causing them to panic] * Crystal Gems and Steven Universe: JASPER?! * K.O.: Uh.... Who's Jasper? * Pearl: Jasper is the ruthless, dangerous, and sadistic muscle woman gem villainess from Homeworld. She's been terrorizing all those poor citizens of the CN City! * K.O.: Well, I guess we gotta stop her! * Narrator: This summer... * [K.O. opens the first door in an abandoned building and King Ghidorah is behind it, giving it a loud roar, which scares him] * Narrator: Coming to Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network Pictures... * Jasper: What are you doing here?! * K.O.: [looking at her frighteningly] Oh, shoot! * [Jasper chases K.O. around her room, and Jasper crashes into the wall] * Jasper: I'm gonna break your lungs out of your butt once and for all! * K.O.: [frightenedly] P-Please, I-I don't wanna fight, I don't get why you're always upset about everything. * Jasper: I don't give a darn on why would you came here, my life is always been miserable! [looking out of the window sadly] I guess I'll never be good as anyone in CN City. * K.O.: Some friends might help you get stressed out of your life. * Jasper: I don't have any friends! * K.O.: ' What about me? I'm everyone's favorite hero, I even help some of my friends making them feel better. Cause if you wanna be a good person in the world? [''touches Jasper's hand] I'm your best bet. * [Scene shows the Bodega] * '''Amethyst: K.O. can't be seriously hanging out with Jasper instead of fighting her? * Radicles: Well, if K.O. is wanting to be friends with that big orange gargantua, then I should say yes and yes. * Pearl: We though that K.O. is going to fight Jasper didn't we, and yes, I guess he must be stupid! * Enid: Then, we better go find them and see what's going on! * Everyone: Right! * Radicles: [quietly] Dang it, that big freak's in the way! * Maia: Don't worry, leave this to me! Hey monster, come here! I got something special for you! [monster turns around and runs towards Maia] * Steven: [shouts] Maia, watch out! * Maia: [charges and an echoing voice of Maia] Glittering beeeeeam! [shoots Glittering Beam at the enemy and fades away] * Everyone: [cheers for Maia] * Amethyst: You rock, dudette! Knock 'em dead! * Maia: [giggles] Thanks, Amethyst. Time to continue our search! * [scene shows Trigon] * Narrator: ''' See this guy? This is Trigon, AKA Raven's Father. He's a powerful, interdimensional demon. Some people think he's crazy, but sometimes he's very arrogant. * '''Trigon: That Jasper is hanging out with that little freak, Villains don't get along with Heroes! * Bane: Darn right, Trigon! Even our boss is not gonna be happy about this. * [scene shows Darkseid] * Narrator: And this... Uh, Oh.. This is Darkseid. The strongest living creature of earth. He once ruled An Apokolips, but now he's the King of all the villains in the universe. * Darkseid: When I heard the word "hero" and the word "helping" I thought of the word "Trigon"?! * Trigon: [sweats nervously] I..I..I..I..I...I don't suppose heroes are always enemies to the villains. * Darkseid: [angrily] Then I suggest that you go and find out what Jasper is doing OR ELSE!!!!! * Trigon: [sweats nervously] Ye-Ye--Yes Sir! Right Away Sir! * [scene shows Mega Celestial Maia] * Maia: According to my calculations of this scanner, [gasps] Darkseid's power level is about six thousand! * Everyone: WHAAAAAAAT?! * K.O.: Maia, you can't be serious! The only way to stop him is having the same power level over six thousand?! * Raven: Or way over six thousand, maybe..... * K.O.: Dendy, are there any ways to become powerful like Darkseid? * Dendy: The map shows that there's a powerful crystal hidden in a temple that you could stay strong that lasts in eighteen hours, that's the good news. * Steven: I think we all have the opportunity to stop this guy! * Dendy: But the only bad news is.... [shows the picture saying only one person] It only applies the one hero who has to fight alone with him... * Maia: How tragic.... That means we all won't take her down as a group...? * K.O.: The only one defeating that villain is non other than me... * Maia: You're gonna fight him lonely, K.O.? But we don't want you to get critical injuries and resolve this conflict by yourself after dealing with Jasper... * Enid: She's right, K.O.! Even everyone in CN City are really scared because of him and the other villains * K.O.: Maybe, I'll go see and try to stop that guy and Jasper to find out. * Maia: Please be careful. * [scene shows Trigon] * [scene shows Trigon driving on the street to look for Jasper, until he suddenly got into an accident and crashed against the wall, Enid, Radicles, Dendy, Steven, the Crystal Gems, Raven, Ben, and Maia got out of the car towards Trigon's Car as he lowered his window looking really nervous] * Trigon: Uh, hello everyone.... * Raven: [in shock] Dad?! Are you and that other creep were behind all of this?! * Trigon: [sweats nervously] Well... You see... Um, Darkseid gave me an order to find Jasper and let her- [Raven punches him] * Raven: You're saying you're looking for Jasper?! * Trigon: [sweats nervously and nods yes] * Ben: [scrolling to his Omnitrix] Whatever, this dude deserves [transforms into Rath] A GOOD OLD BEATING!!! * Trigon: ' nervously Uhhhh... I'm just saying that because.... [Pushes the button] I'm Leaving! [sending him flying off into the distance] * '''Radicles: Now that.... Is one weird person. * Enid: Yeah, I totally agreed. * [scene shows the bag] * Hex: Mission accomplished [opens the bag and revealing to be Cyborg] * Darkseid: '[''angrily] You didn't even get the right Jasper! * '''Cyborg: Look, man, jus- [hit by the hammer] * Darkseid: Scored every square in the CN City and find her! * K.O.: My family is in danger, we gotta save them! * Jasper: What do you mean we!? I'm always the enemy of those stupid gems! There's no way I'm helping those heroes! * K.O.: Please! if you don't want to be an enemy of those crystal gems, you have to become a hero and fight for the universe! * Jasper: Errrr.... Fine.... But this better be worth it..... * Narrator: Now all the Heroes will rise and they will save the day. * [scene shows Jasper driving the van and K.O. is in the passenger seat, they were chase by the villainous gang] * Jasper: Bothered! [turns the wheel towards left] * Darkseid: Alright you mugs, let's show them our get away power! * [K.O. and Jasper got away from the villains, suddenly the breaks of the her van is broken and they got into the crash against the Titans Tower, the villains watch the accident] * Bane: Well that's the craziest idea I ever heard of. * Narrator: OK K.O.! Jasper and Me! Coming this summer on Cartoon Network! * Beast Boy and Cyborg: Oh yeah! Booyah! * [end of the trailer] Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Ben 10 Category:Steven Universe Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Category:Mega Celestial Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts Category:Movie trailers Category:DC Universe